In certain industrial applications, connectors, such as electrical connectors, are required to be securely connected to each other. These connectors are typically provided with locking features such as latches to lock the connector housings to each other. It is known to provide the connector assembly with a connector position assurance device (CPA) device, commonly referred to as a CPA device. A typical CPA device is supported on either the connector body or the connector housing for movement between an initial pre-locked position and a final locked position. The CPA device is secured in the initial position when the mating components are not fully assembled to one another. Once the mating components are fully assembled together, the CPA device can then be moved to the final position. Thus, the CPA device ensures a proper connection between the mating components before it can be moved to the final position. In the final position, the CPA device also prevents the mating components from being separated from one another. However, most CPA devices that accomplish these functions are generally complex in their structure and can be relatively difficult to operate between the initial and final positions. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved CPA device that is relatively simple in structure and easy to operate.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.